Phantom
by Emertheawesome
Summary: Kagome finds her past hasn't completely disappeared when a ghostly Sesshomaru visits her.


**A/N: **A little weird-ass one-shot. It just came upon me rabidly and I had to write it. Updates for other stories will come later today. I do not own Inuyasha, but reviews are appreciated.

**Phantom**

Kagome glanced up at her mom sharply, distracted from her history paper she had been in the middle of scribbling down.

"What?"

"I asked," her mother repeated, tone soft and careful, "if you had been out to the well house today? I didn't see you."

Kagome clenched her pencil and stared down at the smooth surface of the kitchen table. She didn't want to think of the well, of the past, of the others. She wanted to focus on her homework and _forget. _

"No, mom," Kagome grit out, "I didn't."

"Ah, is everything okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Yes, I've just been busy." Kagome stood and gathered up her textbooks and papers. "I think I'm going to bed. I have classes early in the morning."

Her mother dried her hands off on the dishtowel as her daughter left the room, watching her with concerned eyes. Kagome ignored this and hurried to her bedroom, locking the door shut behind her. She leaned her forehead against the cool, painted surface and breathed. The well had closed months ago, and her hope that it would open was slowly waning. Her mother had finally convinced her to apply to a college, and because it was lower-end Kagome had been accepted.

Yet with every modern thing she did Kagome searched for the past. She wanted a clue, _anything _to tell her what happened to the family of her heart. All she could find though was vague, inaccurate myths. How her friends had lived, what they did in their lives--it was all a mystery to her.

Kagome moved away from the door and went to collapse on her bed. Her schoolwork was left thoughtlessly in the middle of her room on the floor. She had taken to jumping in the well daily in a desperate attempt to go back, but instead it just left her in near tears as each day she affirmed her belonging to the future.

With a morose sigh Kagome rolled over and curled around a pillow, willing the lonliness away.

Kagome dragged herself up the shrine steps, a slump in her shoulders. The day had been horrendous. Not only had she gotten up late, but she had forgotten her textbook for physics, leaving her the odd one out in class and thus the one the teacher focused his punishment on various, passive-aggressive ways.

On top of that, Kagome had felt a faint prickling sensation throughout most of the day, as though something was constantly watching her. Yet every time she turned to look there was nothing. It was enough to drive her mad with irritation.

Trudging up the shrine steps, Kagome just craved a moment's quiet and perhaps some tea. Once reaching the top Kagome blinked as she saw a man exiting the doorway of her house. He was speaking to her mother, who smiled and bowed to him. The man nodded to her. The prickling sensation returned.

As he walked past her Kagome studied him. He was tall, with broad shoulders and ear-length, black hair. His eyes were the customary Japanese brown, but she swore there was an odd tint to them.... He nodded at her as he passed and continued on his way, face impassive.

Kagome entered the house, slipping off her shoes and wandering to find her mother in the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Kagome," she greeted, and Kagome noticed with relief the tea pot was already on the stove heating.

"Hi, Mama. Who was that man here?" she asked, settling herself at the table.

"Oh! He's a dealer in historical artifacts. He was looking at our shrine to possibly have a festival in celebration of the past for his museum!"

Kagome frowned slightly. "Is that usual?"

smiled consolingly. Her daughter had a tendency to be suspicious of strangers after her jaunt in the feudal era. She couldn't bring herself to mind though. It was understandable after all she had been through.

"No, not extremely usual, but he admitted to a passion for history, and would love to see it brought back to life." She poured herself and Kagome some tea and sat at the table as well, handing her daughter a cup. "If we do have it here, you could wear your miko clothes and perhaps do an archery demonstration?"

Kagome sipped her tea and as her belly dropped out. History brought back.... She wasn't sure whether she should be joyful, or whether she should cry.

"Perhaps, Mama," she murmured noncommittally.

They continued to discuss their day, until finally her mother was distracted by Sota's arrival home. Kagome took that moment escape to her room for some silence, and maybe a nap. Shutting the door, Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru sitting on her bed.

She screamed.

Slamming herself against her door, Kagome stared in horror as the taiyoukai lounged on the edge of her bed in full warlord regalia. Her heart pattered wildly in her chest as she gaped at him. She barely noticed that he was just a bit translucent when Sota banged at her door.

"Kagome? Is everything okay? We heard you scream."

Kagome nearly tore the door off its hinges trying to get it open.

"Sota," she gasped, hands shaking.

"What? Are you okay?"

Kagome turned to point at her bed, only to find it empty. Her window had been closed the whole time.

Shaking slightly, Kagome turned to smile wanly at her younger brother. "Sorry Sota. I swore I thought I saw a rat."

Sota wrinkled his forehead. "A rat? You screamed over a rat?"

"Shut up," Kagome muttered defensively, but in her mind she couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru, and how his eyes pierced through her with startling intensity.

"Whatever, sis. I'm going back downstairs."

Kagome nodded blankly. Once he left she sprinted to the bed, looking for even the faintest sign that the youkai had been there. She didn't even find a wrinkle in the bed sheet. Perhaps she was seeing things.

The next time she saw him she was in class. It was confirmed that she was definitely the only one seeing him. He sat stiffly in an empty chair next to her as she tried to focus on taking notes. It was hopeless, as she couldn't stop glancing at the silent taiyoukai, who continued to just stare at her.

Kagome was relieved when class finally ended. Gathering up her notes she shoved them in her bag messily and rushed out, hoping the figment wouldn't follow. Much to her consternation, he did. He strode next to her confidently, not finding any difficulty keeping up with her, as though he was only gliding through the air. She double checked to see if he had feet, which he did.

Once they reached the edges of the campus, and were secluded from the population of students, Kagome rounded on him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, to which she just quirked an eyebrow. "Leave me alone. I don't need ghosts or whatever you are following me around!"

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond. Kagome ground her teeth and glanced around to make sure they were still alone. When she looked back, Sesshomaru had disappeared.

Arriving home, Kagome found that the artifact dealer was in her kitchen having tea with her mother.

"Welcome home, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi greeted, turning to introduce her to the man. "Kagome, this is Mr. Yamamoto. Mr. Yamamoto, this is my daughter, Kagome."

Kagome bowed politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Hn. Indeed."

Kagome frowned at the man's less than respectful response, but didn't let it get to her. She straitened and moved to fill a glass with juice. Mr. Yamamoto set her on edge, and she wanted to leave as fast as possible. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could feel his gaze on her, boring into the back of her head.

Kagome went to kiss her mother on her cheek. "I'm going to go watch some T.V, Mama."

"Of course, dear."

Before Kagome exited the kitchen she bowed once more to the stoic dealer. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Yamamoto."

He didn't respond, so Kagome just left. There was something about his aura. It was familiar, but not in the warm, friendly way that she felt from Inuyasha. Maybe he was a youkai, she thought vaguely. Or maybe, what with her seeing things lately, she was just imagining it.

With a shrug, Kagome went to settle herself on the couch.

Kagome woke in the middle of the night to find Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of her bed. The room was pitch black, but he had a faint glow to him that made him perfectly visible.

"You woke me up," Kagome stated groggily as he hovered over her. He, unsurprisingly, didn't respond.

Given the moment to study him, she noticed that he really was a little translucent. Almost angelic, in a way. At least, if she hadn't known he was a mass-murdering taiyoukai. Sitting up, Kagome rubbed her eyes, glancing at the clock to notice that it was nearing four in the morning. Much too early for her to even be stirring. Something inside her cracked, something in her chest and Kagome felt a dry sob overtake her.

"What do you _want?" _whispered desperately, clutching the comforter in her small fists. "Why won't you leave me be? I have _nothing."_

Sesshomaru frowned and slowly shook his head.

"No? _No? _What could I possibly have that you would want?"

He shook his head again, staring at her as though trying to convey something with his golden eyes. It was probably the most expressive she had ever seen him. His lips curled, revealing his sharp incisors. Kagome flinched as he snarled at her, though she heard nothing.

"Stop it," she hissed. Suddenly he reached for her, his arms surrounding her in something akin to an aggressive hug. His arms passed through her though, and Kagome felt the air _whoosh_ out of her lungs as her blood turned ice cold. Dizziness overtook her, and the last thing she saw before passing out was Sesshomaru's blank, golden stare.

Kagome awoke again to a cold washcloth being laid gently across her forehead.

"Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she noticed her daughter awakening.

"Lay back, dear. You have a fever."

Kagome struggled and twisted her head to try to catch a glimpse of her digital clock. Sunlight filtered through her widow, bright and cheery. Finding that she couldn't look at the clock without sitting up, Kagome relaxed to stare at the ceiling.

"What time is it?" she rasped.

"A little after noon," her mother soothed. "I was worried. You must have caught something with all this stress. You keep yourself too busy, Kagome." Her tone was mildly chiding, but not harsh or angry.

"Sorry, Mama."

"It's fine. Let me go rummage up something for you to drink and snack on. You must be starving."

Kagome's stomach rumbled in response, at which Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Be right back, dear. Don't get up."

Kagome nodded and listened as he mother left the room. After hearing the older woman's footsteps fade down the stairs, Kagome looked across the room to her desk, where Sesshomaru sat, watching her intently.

"You did this," she accused softly.

He shrugged, and his gaze felt like a solid entity, like fingers caressing her cheek and neck. Vaguely she wondered how he fit in her desk chair with all his regalia, but then she figured he wouldn't let something as minor as physics and space stop him, so she just shrugged it off mentally.

"Isn't there some clue," Kagome pleaded. "Anything? Something to show I'm not going crazy?"

The taiyoukai shrugged again, his expression unrepentant. Mrs. Higurashi took that moment to enter the room with a small tray.

"Did you say something, dear?"

Kagome shook her head, watching intently as her mother walked past the chair, and walked _through _one of Sesshomaru's legs. He glanced at the woman, then turned to focus on Kagome once again.

"No, Mama. Just mumbling."

"Hmmm. Well, feel better soon. We are going to have that remembrance festival here after all. I want you in tip top shape."

Kagome sat up and settled the tray in her lap. Sesshomaru remained until she finished eating, after which he just dissolved before her eyes. Kagome went back to sleep, hoping he wouldn't reappear.

"You're looking really pale, Kagome. You feeling alright?"

Kagome smiled wanly at her friends in the library. They had taken to studying together every week, and despite her weakness Kagome hadn't wanted to miss out. Kagome waved them off as though they were worrying over nothing. She could feel Sesshomaru's icy presence behind her, freezing the blood in her back and causing beads of sweat to roll down her spin. She refused to look at him.

"Yeah, you guys. I'm fine. I'm just recovering from a cold."

"Maybe you shouldn't be out...."

"Don't worry about it. Let's focus on force resistance next, I'm still a little confused by these formulas."

They finally decided to wrap up their study session early. Kagome waved goodbye to them and began to her walk home. The sun was still high in the sky, though the air was brisk and chill. Kagome rubbed her arms to regain some warmth as she walked. In the corner of her eye she noticed that Sesshomaru strode through the other inhabitants of the sidewalk as if they didn't exist. His eyes were trained forward, instead of on her.

They were passing a museum when he stopped her. She didn't think anything of it when Sesshomaru disappeared from her field of vision. It was when an icy hand wrapped around her wrist that she froze. Stopping mid step, Kagome turned to face her ghost, who seemed to be tugging her up the wide, stone steps to the museum.

Kagome pulled back, glaring at him questioningly as she rubbed her wrist. It felt numb. She tried to move away, but he reached out and grabbed her again, pulling her up to the museum. Kagome growled, tugged herself away once again, then stomped up the steps. Sesshomaru kept pace with her.

"There better be a good reason for this," Kagome hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

Sesshomaru nodded once before confidently striding through the glass doors. Kagome, unfortunately, was not a ghost had to actually open the doors, and also found she had to pay an admittance fee.

Ten dollars later she was jogging after a determined Sesshomaru. They bypassed most of the exhibits, until they found themselves in the Sengoku Jidai wing. Despite their rush, Kagome felt memories rush back as swords and clothing styles were displayed. In front of one particular sword case a man stood. He was tall with ear-length black hair and seemed awfully familiar.

"Mr. Yamamoto."

The man turned slowly to stare at her impassively. "Ms. Higurashi. I wasn't aware you ventured to museums in your spare time."

It was then Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, who was standing right beside the man. The resemblance was striking. Give Mr. Yamamoto silver hair, facial markings, fangs, and elfin ears, and they would be an exact match. A vague idea began to form in Kagome's head.

"I usually don't," she replied, "but I have a particular passion for the Sengoku Jidai."

"Hn."

Kagome sidled up next to him to study the sword case he had been gazing at. "Tenseiga..." she read the label out loud. "This looks like it should belong to a demon lord."

Mr. Yamamoto sent her a sharp glance, but didn't respond. As the seconds passed, Kagome was becoming more and more sure with her hypothesis. The ghostly Sesshomaru stood beside her, and his lips quirked into a near invisible smirk. She shot him her own little smile.

"A tall demon lord," Kagome elaborated, words pointed but elusive at the same time. "With markings, and long silver hair. Always dressed for battle."

Mr. Yamamoto was completely focused on her now. His brown eyes were flinty, cold. "You have quite the imagination," he intoned.

Kagome shrugged. "It's just what I see. I wonder what the sword really cuts?"

And with that Kagome walked away. She didn't look back at Mr. Yamamoto, though she was positive he was watching her. Sesshomaru followed leisurely, and the expression on his face was one of vague approval.

For the first time in a long time, Kagome felt something akin to excitement.

Kagome patted her bow tenderly, checking herself to make sure everything was in place. The shrine was bustling outside. Darkness had fallen and small paper lamps littered the trees and buildings as people milled around in traditional clothes. Her grandpa was already outside regaling the crowds with ancient fairytales and battles long since lost to time. Battles that Kagome herself had told him about.

Glancing in the mirror, Kagome studied herself. She was bedecked in the traditional miko outfit. Instead of tying it up, she left her hair to flow down her back. Once upon of time she would have looked upon herself in such an outfit with bitterness. Every reflection she had seen before was always of her predecessor. Yet staring at herself now, Kagome felt pride well up in her breast. No matter how she looked, she was still _her, _she was still _Kagome, _and nothing could change that.

"Kagome! Hurry up!"

Kagome huffed with a small scowl at Sota's yelling. Sesshomaru stood in the hallway, silent as usual. His cold eyes followed her every movement.

"I think I finally figured out why you're here," she informed him, and he nodded. There was a small smile on his own lips, and Kagome felt a laugh bubble up her throat. "This is a pretty weird way of telling me though. I wonder if you are even aware of it?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her. Before going downstairs, Kagome stopped and turned towards her ghost one more time.

"Thank you," she whispered. Reaching up, braving the cold shiver that went down her spine, Kagome placed a small, friendly kiss on his cheek. Despite his ice, his eyes burned into her with an immeasurable intensity.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled, now at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing? You're going to be late!"

"Jeez, Sota, calm down," Kagome quipped back. "I'll get there. Can't I get like two seconds?"

"No," he informed her. "Mom is getting all fidgety and snappy. Hurry up so she'll leave me alone."

Kagome rolled her eyes, sighed, and made her way down the stairs, following her brother out of the house. She could feel the crowds eyes on her as made her way through. A target was set up on the Goshinboku, and for a moment Kagome balked. She could see Inuyasha pinned, eyes closed, face pale....

Then she shook herself out of it and positioned herself. Shoulders strait, chin up, Kagome knocked an arrow. Sesshomaru stood in the shadows, watching her with hooded eyes. Infusing the arrow with purity, Kagome released it. A gasp, clapping, and the arrow jammed into the mark dead center.

Kagome bowed to her audience, then wandered away. Memories flourished as she was surrounded by joyful faces in their bright kimono and yukata. Children squirmed and sprinted through parent's legs; couples exchanged barely noticeable gazes; and many of the elders sat back and watched with wise, proud eyes.

Kagome turned and walked to the well house. Instead of entering, she went around the back and stationed herself in the shadows as her eyes burned. A figure stepped out of the shadows beside her.

"Miko."

Kagome looked at the man. "Mr. Yamamoto."

"An impressive display."

Kagome studied him. She noticed the ghost Sesshomaru lingering next to the man. As she watched, the ghost Sesshomaru stepped into Mr. Yamamoto's body, merging with him and disappearing.

"So you could see it," Kagome stated mildly, referencing the purifying glow of her arrow.

"Yes."

He was wearing his usual slacks and button up dress shirt, but watching his face in the shadows, Kagome knew for sure.

"You have changed a lot," she whispered softly. "Sesshomaru."

He remained silent, eyes fixed on hers, and she wondered how she didn't notice before that his brown eyes reflected gold. "I wonder how this is possible," he finally acquiesced.

"Before I say anything," Kagome murmured. "I want to know why you look this way."

"A spell. Cloaking. Your kitsune friend helped develop it."

"Shippo?"

"Yes."

Kagome took a deep, shuddering breath. She felt like floating.

"Now, miko," Sesshomaru intoned. "How do you live after so long?"

"I haven't," Kagome informed him. "Not really at least. I time traveled."

"Hn." His toned was skeptical.

Kagome patted the aged wood she leaned against, the well house. "Through the well. Once the Jewel was complete and gone, I couldn't return."

"I see."

They stood in quiet. The muffled noises of the festival flouted to them tranquilly. "Did you know it was me at first?" Kagome asked him.

"I assumed you a reincarnation."

"Ah," Kagome replied softly. "I could see why. Inuyasha...?"

"Died happy."

Kagome sniffled slightly and smiled with trembling lips. "I'm glad. He deserved happiness."

More silence. Sesshomaru broke it next. "Miko, how did you recognize this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome stared thoughtfully into the shadows for a few moments before answering. "You called out to me."

"I assure you I did not."

Kagome shrugged blithely. "Maybe not. It took me a while to figure it out."

"Hm."

In the distance Kagome could hear her name being called. It was time for another show.

"I must go," Kagome intoned.

"Of course."

Before she left the darkness Kagome turned to face the humanoid looking taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru?" He didn't respond but she could tell she had his attention. "Would you like to go out to lunch tomorrow? Perhaps catch up?"

For a moment she though he wouldn't respond, unwilling to grace her with his presence. When he did though, she was pleasantly surprised.

"I will pick you up tomorrow at one. Be prompt."

Kagome beamed at him, said a soft farewell and whirled around to find her mom.

As she once again prepared to knock her arrow and shoot, Kagome couldn't help the contentment that warmed her limbs. No longer was she alone with her memories. No longer was she the only one with whom she could relive her past.

And thinking on Sesshomaru--how he took such care of historical artifacts, how he put on remembrance festivals.... Perhaps he wouldn't feel so alone anymore either.

With a smile, Kagome shot as the purity encompassed the crowd, and though they couldn't see the blazing pink light, they could feel the warmth as one of the last true miko of the world shared her joy with them.


End file.
